Winter Night
by vicious-kitsune
Summary: Luffy takes watch at night as the ship approaches a winter island and Zoro can't sleep. At least not till he's put his coat to a good use. Shonenai, ZoLu, oneshot.


_I don't own One Piece._

Winter Night

"Luffy take watch tonight," Nami instructed.

"Why?" Luffy asked round a mouthful of meat.

"We're coming up to an island; we might reach it during the night. So someone needs to take watch in case we do."

"But why me?"

"You're the captain of this ship take some responsibility for it every once in a while."

"Sanji can you do it?"

"I told you to do it."

"I can't disobey the orders of Nami-san," Sanji said.

"Fine, I'll take watch," Luffy muttered as he continued to eat his meat.

"It's starting to snow," Zoro stated as he looked out the small window. "Must be a winter island."

Chopper looked out the window excited; he hadn't been on a winter island since he'd left Drum. He missed the snowy weather, after all he was born and lived on a winter island for the majority of his life. He wondered if it would be anything like Drum or if it'd be different. Knowing the Grand Line it'd probably be completely different, he was excited to find out how it was different.

Luffy and Usopp were also looking out excitedly at the falling snow, hoping it would begin to settle soon. Both of them were eager to go outside and make snowmen.

"It'll be cold tonight Luffy, don't forget to wear a coat," Nami said.

"I won't," Luffy replied as he continued to inhale food while watching the snowstorm grow.

As soon as the meal was finished Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran outside to play in the falling snow. They cleared the snow from over the hatch to their room to get their coats fist. Luffy still hadn't got a new coat and was using Nami's that he had ruined.

The snow wasn't thick enough for them to start building snowmen yet but it soon would be. To pass the time the three of them started a snowball fight between themselves.

The rest of the crew watched them from the galley while Sanji made hot chocolate for everyone. At Nami's request he was adding a little whisky, something he wouldn't normally do for the crew. But the navigator had thought Luffy would probably need all the warming he could get before he went on watch that night.

"He's going to catch a cold," Nami stated as she watched the three of them running round the deck pelting snow at each other.

In truth Luffy was doing most of the pelting. Usopp and Chopper were just running away trying to avoid the snowballs hurled by their captain.

"There's nothing you can do about it, that's the only coat he has," Zoro said.

"It isn't even his coat. He still owes me money for it."

"Might as well call it his, you're never going to wear it again with one arm missing."

"That's beside the point, till he pays me it's technically still mine whether I wear it or not."

"Nami-san the hot chocolate is ready," Sanji crowed as he began to ladle some into two mugs.

"Thank you Sanji-kun, go tell Luffy and the others it's ready."

Zoro found one of the wooden tankards and helped himself to two ladles while Sanji called the others. It wasn't often the cook was so generous with alcohol and Zoro was intending to take full advantage of it.

"Hot chocolate," Luffy shouted as he charged for the galley.

Zoro quickly dropped the ladle into the pan and sidestepped to avoid to his captain's charge. Luffy grabbed the ladle and began to drink straight from it.

"It tastes different," Luffy said.

"There's whisky in it," Zoro stated.

"It's nice."

The entire grew gathered round the table drinking hot chocolate for the rest of the evening. All thoughts of snowball fights and snowmen abandoned.

By the time two pans had been finished and a batch of chocolate brownies baked and eaten it was dark. Luffy pouted when he looked outside and realised it was now almost pitch black; the only light coming from the stars.

"I wanted to build a snowman," Luffy said as he continued to stare outside.

"It's too dark now, you can build one tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed, goodnight," Nami said. She headed towards the door before she left she stopped and turned back to the others. "And don't forget a coat Luffy."

The others all retired soon after, Zoro and Sanji leaving last after cleaning the dishes and reminding Luffy about a coat.

As soon as they were gone Luffy rushed outside. He began to roll a large pile of snow, determined to make his snowman despite the lack of light.

With the large round base rolled Luffy set to work rolling a ball of snow to be the head. When he thought it was large enough he stumbled round trying to find where he had left the body.

He soon found it as he walked straight into it, tripping over it and destroying both balls of snow in one fall. Luffy decided to give up on the idea of building a snowman till morning and stretched his arms up to the crow's nest. His body catapulted up to the crow's nest with a crash.

Zoro had been tossing and turning on his couch since he'd gone to bed. Unusually for the swordsman he was unable to sleep. Now he lay awake shifting on the couch trying to think what could be keeping him awake.

Nothing came to mind. At least nothing that should affect his sleeping pattern. It never usually bothered him when they were approaching a new island, unless Nami had him sitting watch in which case he would stay awake, at least for a while.

Thinking of taking watch made it completely obvious why he couldn't sleep. Luffy was on watch as he lay there and despite the reminders he'd been given had no doubt forgot to put on a coat.

He threw back the thick duvet and walked over to the other side of the room. He stopped long enough to grab his fur-lined coat and pulled it round him.

When he reached the deck he was sure he could see Luffy's coatless form in the crow's nest. He climbed up the mast and jumped over into the crow's nest next to his captain.

"Aren't you cold?" Zoro asked.

"Hi Zoro," Luffy said cheerfully before it dawned on him that it was in actual fact cold.

Luffy wrapped his arms round himself, huddling to himself. His teeth began to chatter as he stood up ready to fetch his coat.

He was soon pulled down and between Zoro's legs, his back resting against the swordsman's chest. Zoro's coat was pulled round them and the fur lining tickled his chin a little.

Luffy hadn't even realised Zoro had moved or taken of his coat as he was about to desperately charge for his own. But he now found himself nestled against the swordsman with his coat as a blanket.

"Warmer now?" Zoro asked.

"Much warmer," Luffy said with a smile. "And now I can go to sleep cos you're here to sit watch."

Luffy pulled off his straw hat so he could rest his head against Zoro's neck. He pulled it under the coat and clutched it to his chest.

He turned his head a little to the left and raised it so his lips could meet Zoro's jaw line. He placed a quick kiss to the swordsman's cold skin before turning his head into Zoro's neck in an attempt to keep his nose warm.

"Thanks Zoro. G'night," he mumbled into the tanned flesh.

Zoro sat starring at the mass of black hair below him. He hadn't been able to sleep because he was worried about his captain and now he wasn't able to sleep because he'd shown concern for said captain.

Sometimes there was just no winning with Luffy.

He leaned back against the crow's nest, his neck soon getting used to the cold snow around the top. He closed his eyes, deciding not to give a damn about keeping watch. He was much too comfortable with Luffy snuggled against him to stay awake.

He pulled his arms tighter round Luffy, holding his captain closer to him. His hands rested against Luffy's own that still clutched his precious hat. Zoro's eyes drifted closed and he was soon snoring as soundly as his captain.

_I know it was kinda short and very much pointless. But please leave a review. _


End file.
